


I think he knows

by matchaandstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluffy fic, Love Confessions, Pining, third year karasuno, tsukiyachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaandstars/pseuds/matchaandstars
Summary: After three years, Yachi finally decides to anonymously tell Kei Tsukishima her feelings. Problem is? She thinks he knows sent she sent the love letter.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	1. The Letter

Karasuno High’s halls were unlike what Yachi was used to, empty and lacking the life its students gave it. Unlike her usual morning routine, she decided to arrive earlier than she usually did.

Standing in front of a certain locker, she quickly slipped in the pink colored envelope and proceeded to her classroom.Did anyone see her? Probably not, she thought as she opened 3-4’s classroom door. It was empty, but that didn’t surprise Yachi.

Three years have passed, and soon she’d be leaving Miyagi for Tokyo, but she’d wanted to leave without regrets. That being confessing to Tsukishima Kei. She wasn’t brave enough to confess to him directly, but she was smart enough to think of a solution that didn’t take up too much of her dignity. An anonymous love letter. It was brilliant. Yachi wondered why she didn’t think of it sooner.

Staring out at the budding cherry blossom tree, she could finally be at peace. Yachi liked Tsukishima since their first year of high school, though his cold exterior was tough to deal with initially, but like how ice meets the morning sun, it melts away to reveal a softness, especially reserved for her and Yamaguchi. She adored that about him the most, but who was she kidding? Tsukishima was tall, gorgeous and smart, the perfect package had it not been for sarcastic quips he says now and then, and Yachi wasn’t the only one who noticed that. She’d remember girls staring at him during their matches approaching him for selfies as soon as they got off the court. Karasuno High’s ladies weren’t blind to Tsukki’s charms, hell, even her own class had a fan club for Tsukishima. The blonde boy had plenty of eyes naturally gravitate towards him, and Yachi knew she couldn’t compete with that. However, feelings could only stay locked inside for long before demanding to be expressed. Three years of secret adoration had to be conveyed, and though Yachi’s letter stated only her feelings without her name on the paper, there was a tranquil in having it done.

* * *

Stretching out her arms as the bell rang for recess, Yachi decided to buy some strawberry milk in the vending machine by the ground floor. Walking out, she noticed Yamaguchi and Tsuki, hanging outside Tsuki’s classroom in 3-5, whilst stealing a glance at Tsukishima, she waved and smiled as she was moving past them, however, she couldn’t help but overhear their conversation.

“A love letter?” inquired Yamaguchi.

She flinched as he mentioned her love letter. Paranoia slowly seeping into her. Internally screaming, but slowing her pace to hear more.

Tsukishima shrugging handed to Yamaguchi the pink envelope and let him read its contents.

“Do you know who it’s from?”

As if mocking her, the blonde replied, “There’s no signature.”

Yachi quickened her pace to escape the awkwardness of the situation. Her overthinking was overtaking her now as she rushed down the stairs.

_Does Tsukishima know? Does he know? Wait that’s impossible! How does he know? It couldn’t have been my handwriting, I typed out that letter!_

She was stuck within her inner monologue, imagining scenarios, what if Tsukishima found out? Would it really be that bad? To Yachi the answer was yes. She could see it now, Tsukishima’s rejection, but not only that, what if the rest of the team found out? The awkward tension would make Yachi want to bury herself in the sand.

Now standing in front of the vending machine, she bought her milk, and could only dread this afternoon’s practice.

* * *

She wasn’t at her A-game and the team could definitely sense that. Dazed and distracted by her paranoia over Tsukki finding out, she was lucky her two managers to be were picking up her slack. As practice finally ended, she decided to volunteer to lock up to compensate for her inadequate performance that day. Putting back the equipment in the storage room always was a tedious task, especially reaching the highest shelf, she could only curse the fact she wasn’t blessed with the height the rest of her teammates had, a struggle she could definitely share with Hinata.

To her surprise she felt a warm hand on the equipment she was struggling with, helping her lift it to the accursed top shelf. Kageyama probably stayed behind to get in a few more minutes of practice.

“Thank you Kageya---” she expected the raven-haired setter as she turned around. He wasn’t there, instead Yachi found herself in the presence of the golden locked middle blocker she was trying to avoid.

_Can the earth swallow me whole now please?_

Tsukki was staring her down now, golden eyes focused intently on her. God, even when he was staring her down, he was still cute.

“I need to tell you something Yachi.”

“O-oh. What is it Tsukishima-kun?”

Leaning down to her height, he whispered something only she could hear.

“I like you too.”

_Fuck he does know._

Tsukki’s blushing face was the only thing Yachi remembered before everything turned to black.


	2. The letter, but in his point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Di and eatjin_buffetlover2992 for telling me to make another chapter. Special shoutout to Cake for proof-reading my work. <3  
> This might be the last update for a while as I have no idea where to go from here.

Kei couldn’t believe he agreed to this, he definitely wasn’t used to being at school at this hour. Akiteru offered to drop him off, albeit way earlier than usual, as he had to drive back to university afterwards. He wanted to refuse, but his mother’s insistence that the two get some brotherly bonding, ultimately coaxed him into agreeing.

Akiteru was rambling on about his team, how their practices were going, but unknown to his brother, he was only half-listening as Kei was focused on the view outside his passenger window. The streets had a certain serenity to them despite being empty, an image contrasting his regular everyday walks with Tadashi, where he’d been used to encountering students slowly making their way towards Karasuno.

Making his way out of Akiteru’s car, and giving a small wave goodbye, Kei made his way towards the entrance doors, and to his surprise, he wasn’t the only early bird today. In front of his locker, was a little blonde girl with a low ponytail that he’d recognize anywhere, it was Yachi. He saw her slip something into his locker and quickly walk away.

_Did she not see me?_

Curious about what she put into the locker, Kei opened it, and found a light pink envelope. Tsukishima already knew what it was though, it was definitely a love letter. He decided to head to his classroom first before opening it, as soon as he got to 3-5, it was unsurprisingly empty. Walking to his seat, he put his bag down, and quickly opened the letter.

Putting the letter back into its envelope, all Tsukishima could feel was relief. She liked him too. He couldn’t help but smile.

He met Yachi in first year, when she was the volleyball team’s then assistant manager. The day Shimizu-senpai introduced her to the team, she had short hair then, and had a bit of it held up by a star hair tie, and then she was nervous and easily intimidated. He could remember being indifferent about her presence, he didn’t know her after all. But he couldn’t deny that there was something to her. He first noticed that she was kind. She was nice enough to tutor the idiot duo when he refused to. Next thing he noticed was that she had a knack for arts and design, she even designed a poster to help raise funds for their Tokyo trip. Soon he was noticing and knowing so much more about her, like how her star sign was Virgo, and how she liked _dagashi_. Kei always considered himself to be observant, but to observe someone this much was unnerving. He concluded that she was just charming, and that’s all he thought of it, until that fateful day during second year. It had been the first day of class after break, and practice for Kei had been going smooth and distraction free, until Yachi Hitoka came into practice hair styled in a ponytail.

_Fuck. She’s cute._

He could deny it no longer. Yachi Hitoka was adorable and Kei Tsukishima was whipped. This was bad for him. How dare she come into practice with a ponytail, looking like that? It was practically sinful. He only prayed no one could see his blushing face. From then he realized that not only was he whipped for the girl, he had a crush on their manager, and that he’d probably keep his feelings a secret, even from Tadashi.

The letter he had in his hands was an enigma to him. He was glad that Yachi felt the same way, but what was he going to do now? Worse, she left the letter unsigned, what was this supposed to mean? He decided to ponder on it while class went on.

* * *

The bell rang for recess and Tsukishima found himself confused still, what was he going to do? He decided to head out for a bit of fresh air.

“Tsukki!”

Lucky for him, his captain and best friend Tadashi was waiting for him outside his classroom.

“You look distracted, what’s wrong?”

“Someone sent me a love letter.”

As if the universe wanted to fluster him more, Yachi chose the best timing to come out of her classroom, and as per usual, she looked adorable. She waved at them, and they waved back to acknowledge her presence. She was moving past them, probably to buy something from the vending machine.

“A love letter?” inquired Yamaguchi.

_Did she flinch?_ Kei thought to himself, she definitely did. He resisted the urge to smirk, and decided to play it cool. Shrugging, Tsukkishima handed to Tadashi the pink envelope for him to read.

Tadashi asked once more, “Do you know who it’s from?”

She was definitely slowing her pace now, perfect. He wanted to tease her, for being the cause of his distraction this morning.

“There’s no signature.”

The blonde girl moved quicker towards the stairwell, and Kei couldn’t help but smile. She ran away. Typical Yachi behavior. Adorable. 10/10 would cause again. He almost forgot Tadashi was by his side.

“You definitely know who it’s from, Tsukki.”

He got him. He did know. Better come clean now.

“It’s from Yachi.”

He could swear Tadashi’s grin could rival that of the Cheshire Cat, and approvingly slapped the taller boy’s back. “That’s great! You’ve been staring at her all this time! I’m glad she feels the same way.”

He couldn’t help but blush at his comment, he never did tell Tadashi about how he felt about the petite blonde, so it was slightly shocking that he found out.

“What are you going to do about it though?”

Kei could only sigh. “No idea honestly. But—”

“But?”

“I have a feeling practice is going to be awkward.”

* * *

Kei liked being right, however today was not that day. One, Yachi was avoiding him. Two, she was distracted. She wasn’t at the right state of mind, and Kei knew he only had himself to blame. They could thank their lucky stars that the two assistant managers were competent enough to help Yachi’s less than exemplary performance. She volunteered to lock up to make up for it though, but did not stop the guilt from weighing down on his heart.

He and Tadashi were already halfway home when Kei realized what he had to do.

“Go on home without me.” He said as he quickly sprinted back towards the school.

Tadashi gave him a thumbs up, and shouted after him, “Text me what happens!!”

He could hear his heartbeat ringing louder and louder, he had to tell Yachi how he felt. Consequences be damned. He was out of breath when he reached the gym door, and luckily the idiot duo was still practicing that weird quick of theirs.

Panting he asked them, “Y-yachi, where is she?”

Simultaneously, they pointed to the storage room. Tired from his run, he decided to just walk towards the room.

“Why does he look so tired?” he heard the king ask the tangerine.

“Dunno.”

He found her there struggling to return some equipment on the top shelf. Smiling to himself; she never did grow much. He decided to put a hand on the equipment and helped her lift it up.

“Thank you Kageya---”

She was definitely shell shocked to see him, but as her brown doe eyes stared up at him, he knew he had to be honest. Yachi deserved that much.

“I need to tell you something Yachi.”

“O-oh. What is it Tsukishima-kun?”

_Here it goes._

He leaned down to reach her ears and whispered, “I like you too.” He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks now, but to his shock, Yachi’s face paled, and soon collapsed.

_Fuck. I’ve done it now._


End file.
